Eu me rendo
by Meygan Kaname
Summary: Um treino particular entre uma Haruno e um Uchiha, onde as emoções e hormônios estão a flor da pele. OneShot


**Naruto não me pertence e sim a Kishimoto-sensei, no entanto, Itachi é meu e ninguém tasca ò.ó**

**Essa é uma one-shot com um casal problemático que eu adoro, onde tentei colocar um pouco de hentai. Ah, nem preciso avisar que reviews são bem vindas né? **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Eu me rendo**

Numa linda tarde ensolarada na Vila Oculta da Folha, dois jovens já estavam impacientes esperando seu companheiro de equipe e seu sensei.

"Yo minna, desculpe o atraso. Uma senhorita me pediu uma informação então eu..." – Começa a se explicar Kakashi

"É mentira." – Diz Sakura desanimada 

"Em todo o caso, hoje vocês dois vão ter que realizar uma missão e treinar sozinhos." – Diz Kakashi folhando as páginas de seu Icha Icha Paradise

"E Naruto?" – Pergunta Sakura surpresa com o fato do loiro não estar lá

Sasuke olha reprovador para Sakura, sem que esta perceba o olhar.

"O que ela quer saber do Naruto?" – Pensa Sasuke irritado

"Oh, Naruto não está aqui..." – Diz Kakashi distraído deixando gotas na cabeça de Sakura e Sasuke – "Ele foi completar uma missão com Jiraiya." – Explica Kakashi sem muita emoção – "Aqui está a missão de vocês, agora eu tenho que ir." – Kakashi entrega um rolo de pergaminho nas mãos de Sakura e desaparece

Sakura abre o pergaminho e lê atentamente, se irritando mais a cada minuto.

"Isso é uma missão?" – Pergunta a menina incrédula

"Kakashi-sensei só pode estar de brincadeira." – Diz o Uchiha

"Em todo o caso, vamos completá-la logo para podermos treinar." – Diz a menina com um suspiro

Ambos então vão completar a missão designada a eles. Tinham que levar alguns cachorros do clã Inuzuka para passear. Após umas duas horas de passeio com cachorros, eles terminam a missão e vão para uma clareira treinar.

"Até que não foi tão ruim a missão." – Diz Sakura tentando quebrar o silêncio que havia se instalado desde que devolveram os cachorros para sua devida residência

"Fale por você, essa missão idiota atrasou nosso treino." – Diz Sasuke rabugento se colocando em posição de ataque

Sakura apenas cora e fica muito sem jeito, colocando-se também em posição de luta.

Sasuke é o primeiro a fazer algum movimento, atacando Sakura com uma série de socos e chutes, fazendo a menina ter dificuldade em se defender.

Sakura procurava alguma brecha para contra-atacar, mas não achava nenhum. Então consegue desviar de um chute e pega uma kunai, tentando acertar o peito do Uchiha.

Sasuke que havia previsto o ataque por conta do Sharingan, defende o golpe e contra-ataca muito rápido. Sakura mal consegue desviar da kunai direcionada para seu peito, mas acaba que a kunai não corta sua pele, apenas sua blusa.

Sakura fica muito envergonhada vendo que a blusa havia ficado com um decote saliente e se afasta de Sasuke, lançando shurikens em direção a este.

Sasuke fica tão concentrado em apreciar o decote que fez na roupa da Haruno que mal consegue se desviar das shurikens. Então o Uchiha acaba se rendendo ao charme da Haruno e avança para ela com grande velocidade, derrubando-a no chão, mas segurando o corpo dela para que não se machuque na queda.

Sasuke fica por cima de Sakura, impedindo que esta consiga se levantar.

"Eu me rendo." – Diz Sasuke antes de tomar os lábios de Sakura para si

Sakura fica muito surpresa em ver o garoto que tanto amava lhe beijando, mas logo trata de corresponder na mesma intensidade o beijo. Os dois se separam em busca de ar, mas logo o Uchiha beija a Haruno, mordiscando de leve o lábio inferior da menina.

Sakura acaricia a nuca de Sasuke, fazendo este sentir um doce arrepio pelo corpo.

O Uchiha então para o beijo e vai até o pescoço da menina, beijando de leve, para logo depois mordiscar a orelha de Sakura, beijar, morder e chupar o seu pescoço.

Sakura solta gemidos baixos e sufocados, mas o Uchiha ouve, deixando-o ainda mais "contente".

Sakura então coloca sua mão por dentro da blusa do garoto, fazendo este se arrepiar. Sasuke gosta da idéia e faz o mesmo com Sakura, acariciando sua barriga para logo subir mais sua mão e tocar nos seios da menina.

A Haruno solta alguns gemidos contra os lábios da garoto e quando se separam, esmeraldas encontram ônix e ambos sorriem. A menina de forma carinhosa e tímida, e o garoto de forma maliciosa.

As blusas de ambos estão jogadas próximas ao corpo deles, sem nem ao menos eles terem se dado conta da hora exata em que tiraram as mesmas.

O Uchiha volta a beijar o pescoço da menina, descendo mais e mais os beijos, desfrutando de cada centímetro da pele alva da Haruno. Sasuke beija gentilmente os seios da menina, fazendo esta estremecer. Enquanto uma das mãos do Uchiha acariciava os cabelos róseos da menina e beijava avidamente a boca da mesma, a outra mão vai descendo, percorrendo todo o corpo da garota e chegando ao seu destino. Sasuke tira o calção que Sakura estava usando, e a menina não faz nada para impedi-lo, estava fora de si.

Sakura realmente não estava raciocinando direito. Ter o garoto que amava lhe beijando e tocando daquele jeito lhe tirou toda a razão. Ela só sabia corresponder aos beijos, trocar caricias com ele e desfrutar de cada nova sensação que o Uchiha lhe proporcionava.

Sasuke então coloca a ponta dos dedos no meio das pernas de Sakura, fazendo esta soltar um forte gemido e ficar muito corada.

"Sasuke-kun." – Diz Sakura num fio de voz

Sasuke dá um sorriso vitorioso e vai beijando o corpo de Sakura até chegar até a peça de roupa que ele desejava arrancar do corpo da jovem: sua calcinha. Gentilmente, ele morde uma parte da roupa intima da menina, puxando para baixo e destapando mais do seu corpo. Sakura já estava corada demais e havia começado a raciocinar novamente.

"Espere Sasuke-kun." – Pede Sakura

Sasuke para o que estava fazendo e olha para a menina.

"Acho que ainda não estou pronta." – Diz timidamente Sakura

"Pensei que estivesse esperando por esse momento." – Diz Sasuke se aproximando do rosto da jovem

"Eu... Eu te amo Sasuke, mas ainda não estou pronta para isso." – Diz a menina quase suplicando para o Uchiha lhe entender

"Tem certeza." – Diz o Uchiha beijando o pescoço da menina e voltando a tocar em sua feminilidade

"Sasuke-kun." – Diz Sakura entre gemidos

"E então?" – Diz Sasuke parando de beijar o pescoço da menina e começando a beijar seus lábios enquanto acariciava um de seus seios

Sakura não sabia o que responder para Sasuke, além do mais, nem conseguia. O Uchiha estava fazendo de propósito, Sakura mal podia raciocinar direito com aqueles toques e beijos do Uchiha. Se continuasse assim, ela se entregaria por completo a ele.

Quando Sakura menos esperava, o Uchiha arranca sua calcinha com a mão que estava livre e volta a tocar em seu órgão íntimo, dessa vez, sem nenhum tecido para impedir o contato direto.

Sakura apenas solta um alto gemido contra os lábios do Uchiha, que sorri ao perceber que certamente a Haruno não faria mais objeção nenhuma.

"Mudou de idéia Sakura?" – Pergunta Sasuke com um ar divertido

A menina ao invés de responder com palavras responde com atos, tirando o calção que o Uchiha usava.

Sasuke apenas sorri mais e volta a beijar a Haruno, claro, não sem antes apreciar o corpo escultural que a menina possuía, e que logo seria seu.

Ambos estavam entregues a paixão, Sasuke ainda vestia uma roupa intima, que Sakura tentava tirar.

"Sakura-chan." – O grito de um ninja loira de olhos azuis é ouvido ao longe

Sakura e Sasuke se soltam logo, ouvindo que Naruto logo estaria ali, onde eles estavam.

Ambos então se vestem rápido, tentando parecer que nada havia acontecido. Sakura estava muito vermelha e Sasuke estava com cara de poucos amigos.

"Sakura-chan, tudo bom?" – Diz Naruto quando finalmente chega no local, sem notar o clima estranho que o lugar tinha

"O que está fazendo aqui idiota?" – Pede Sasuke sem esconder a irritação

"Sasuke-teme, repete o que disse." – Diz Naruto zangado

"Bom, eu já vou indo." – Diz Sakura envergonhada querendo ir embora o mais rápido possível

"Eu também." – Diz Sasuke indo embora, sendo acompanhado por Sakura

"Sasuke-kun, eu..." – Começa a dizer Sakura

"Tudo bem, eu espero. Agora que estamos namorando, teremos muito tempo para isso." – Diz Sasuke sério

"Estamos namorando?" – Pergunta Sakura incrédula

"Ao menos que você não queira." – Diz Sasuke dando de ombros mas sentindo um forte nó forma-se em seu peito

"É claro que eu quero." – Diz Sakura depositando um beijo suave nos lábios do Uchiha – "Mas, por que só agora você quis namorar comigo?" – Pede a Haruno receosa da resposta

"Porque só agora eu tive coragem de me render de vez aos seus encantos." – Diz Sasuke beijando Sakura apaixonadamente

Ficaram assim até quase não haver mais pessoas caminhando nas ruas de Konoha e ter como testemunha do seu amor, apenas a lua e as estrelas que emitiam um brilho apaixonado sob o casal.


End file.
